Insolubilia
by RainyRain123
Summary: "Kalau aku mati, aku ingin orang terakhir yang kulihat adalah orang yang kusukai." [au]


_Vocaloid/Utauloid/Voyakiloid belong to Yamaha corp. I take nothing except pleasure from making this fic._

 _Note: dellmomo(?), kinda dark(?)._ _Insolubilia adalah nama lain dari liar paradox, silakan dicari kalo tertarik._ _Terima kasih banyak untuk_ **anggi** _yang mengizinkan otp-nya saya giniin TvT this is for you, nggy ehe, ehehe /kab00r. Selamat membaca._

* * *

Aku adalah seorang pembohong.

Tidak setiap waktu, tidak. Meski, mungkin saja aku sedang berbohong sekarang. Mengesampingkan bahwa ada beberapa hal yang sudah berharga untuk kubuat jadi bualan, aku memang seorang pembohong. Tapi, Momo melihatku sebagai teman sekelas yang baik. Hanya Momo.

Dan itu sudah cukup bagiku.

* * *

 **Insolubilia**

[Karena aku terlalu menyukainya]

* * *

Momo meninggal sehari setelah aku memeluknya.

Aku masih ingat matanya. Hijau cerah. Juga masih bisa mendengar suaranya bercokol di sekitar telinga. Bahkan hari pertama kami sekelas seperti baru kemarin. Kelas dua SMA, jam kosong di hari pertama, ia tiba-tiba menghampiri mejaku dan merenggut sebelah _earphone_ -ku. Agak sakit. Aku sampai menyumpah pelan. Tapi, kutahan ringisan saat dia menyapa.

"Dell, 'kan?" jika mungkin, kurasa matanya ikut tersenyum, "Aku Momo. Pernah bertemu beberapa kali."

"Oh." Aku tidak ingat.

"Ya, hai. Boleh aku mengganggumu?"

Kau sedang melakukannya. "Hm."

"Kaudengar apa?" dia bertanya hanya sebagai formalitas, sebab dipakainya sebelah _earphone_ -ku tanpa repot menunggu jawaban. Lalu alisnya mengerut. "Uh. Musik apa ini tadi?"

" _Folk_."

"Kenapa bukan _rock_? Atau sesuatu yang mengentak?" dia menelengkan kepala dan—melalui tatapannya—entah bagaimana aku ingat tiba-tiba.

"Oh—kau! Yang salah masuk toilet waktu masih jadi siswa baru!"

Aku tak sadar tengah berseru sampai kulihat Momo terbeliak. Wajahnya agak merah, alisnya menukik, dan saat kusangka dia akan meninjuku; dia tertawa. Suaranya bagus. Tawa itu sampai sekarang masih jadi suara yang kudengar sebelum tidur.

"Aku sudah lega duluan karena mengira kau lupa!"

Momo menganggapku teman, setelahnya.

* * *

Tapi, dia meninggal sehari setelah menangis di depanku.

Momo tidak menyembunyikan banyak hal. Dia sering tertawa dan mengeluh di depanku. Kebanyakan pikirannya terlalu gamblang, dan jika tidak, dia akan mengatakannya padaku terus terang. Tanpa bertele-tele dia akan berkata kalau menu makan siang rasanya seperti gumpalan kardus berkaldu, atau dia sering berkhayal bisa terbang, atau dia yang payah dalam matematika tapi jempolan di seni suara. Momo tidak sulit kupahami.

Temannya banyak. Tidak cukup dua tangan sepuluh jari untuk menghitungnya. Dia tipe yang supel, bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja, bisa mengambil hati siapa saja. Mulai dari murid paling pendiam, sampai kepala geng di kelas. Momo manis, Momo baik. Dan logikaku menerimanya begitu saja.

Hal itu pernah terlintas di pikiranku suatu hari.

"Kau punya banyak teman."

Momo yang sedang menghapus gambar hasil lamunannya mendongakkan kepala padaku, lupa sama sekali kalau kami sedang diskusi kelompok. Atau mungkin dia sengaja tidak peduli.

"Hm ... apa itu pertanyaan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Bukan," dia mengetukkan pensil mekaniknya ke pipi, "bukan pertanyaan. Tapi, ya. Aku punya banyak teman. Kenapa, Dell?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini temanmu hanya aku."

Aku mengatakannya bukan tanpa alasan. Beberapa minggu terakhir, Momo lebih sering menggangguku dibanding pergi dengan sekelompok anak lain. Makan siang di atap, mengerjakan tugas, pulang. Sesuatu yang dulu kulakukan sendirian dengan tenang, sekarang ada unsur Momo di dalamnya. Dia mengacaukan ritmenya.

Momo menatap jauh ke belakang kepalaku. Mencari jawaban di tembok? Aku melirik sebentar ke luar diskusi kami, dan kelas masik sibuk dalam kelompok kecil dua-tiga orang. Kami belum ketahuan. Dan Momo yang bengong tidak membantu.

Aku menyesal telah bertanya. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Selesaikan saja soal selanjutnya."

"Aku punya banyak teman," Momo masih melamun, tapi dia mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi, yang paling dekat denganku sekarang adalah Dell. Lebih mudah denganmu ketimbang orang lain."

"... Artinya?"

"Artinya, kau sahabatku."

Aku hampir tersedak karena hampir tertawa. "Konyol. Kita baru kenal semester ini."

"Ya. Kau sahabat yang paling cepat kudapat."

Aku tidak ingin merusak pandangannya tentang hal semacam sahabat ini, jadi aku diam. Momo melihatku akhirnya. Lalu tersenyum lebar. "Omong-omong, Dell, kau tidak punya banyak teman."

"Sialan."

Ya. Momo tidak menyembunyikan banyak hal. Tapi tangisannya di depanku adalah tangisan yang pertama dan terakhir darinya.

* * *

Seperti apa rasanya berada di bawah pelangi, dia bertanya suatu hari.

Bahkan di hari-hari setelah dia meninggal, aku masih belum mengerti maksudnya.

"Yah, begini." Momo sedang memilih lagu dari ponselku untuk kami dengarkan dengan _earphone_. Sekolah baru saja usai, tapi kami tertahan hujan deras di kelas. Jadi Momo memanfaatkan waktu dengan menyabotase pemutar laguku. "Pelangi itu hanya cahaya matahari yang terdispersi air hujan. Benar?"

Aku tidak peduli.

"Jadi tidak bisa kita lihat kalau tidak membelakangi matahari."

Dia berhenti di lagu yang kubenci. Sial. Aku tidak ingat pernah menyimpannya.

"Lalu bagaimana rasanya berada di bawahnya?"

"Perkataanmu barusan tidak konsisten."

Dia mengedikkan bahu riang. "Terserah. Aksioma, ya aksioma. Aku hanya penasaran."

"Aksioma apanya."

"Dell," dia mencolek lenganku. Aku mendapati rambutnya keluar dari jepit, tapi tak berkata apa-apa."Kalau hujan gerimis nanti, ayo pulang sambil berlari. Aku ingin melihat pelangi dari bawah."

Aku protes pun, dia pasti mengotot. Seperti perkenalan kami, seperti label 'Dell adalah sahabatku' yang seenaknya dia beri padaku. Dan aku penasaran apa hidup kami yang bersinggungan juga bagian dari kengototan itu.

Pokoknya, di jalan pulang, Momo berlari. Ada dua lengkung pelangi yang besar di kejauhan. Dia menyeret tasku sebagai sandera. Cih. Dipikirnya aku senang?

"Cepat, sebelum hujannya reda. Cepat, cepat!"

Aku ingin berteriak, persetan! Tapi, itu terlalu kasar. Dan kebanyakan perempuan tidak terlalu suka mendengarnya. "Kalau aku sakit, tanggung jawab."

"Ah, ya, pasti. Akan kuambil demammu, pileknya sekalian. Tapi," dia masih sempat menoleh dan membuat rambut panjangnya terkibas, memercikkan air ke wajahku. "Lari lebih kencang, oke?"

Aku masih tidak mengerti.

Percuma, Momo. Percuma. Seperti apa pun kita berlari, pelangi itu kian pudar. Walaupun kau mengancam akan menarik rambutku untuk membuatku lebih cepat, gerimis sudah selesai dan ini konyol. Tidak ada sesuatu seperti berada di bawah pelangi.

Dan kau tidak ada untuk menepati janjimu.

* * *

"Pulanglah duluan."

Momo berkata seperti itu, lalu mengekor temannya ke aula. Klub paduan suara akan lomba sebentar lagi dan dia tidak memintaku menemani pulang setelah latihan sore. Bagus. Aku ingin main video game di rumah semalaman.

Kukeluarkan sepeda. Mengayuh pedal tidak terlalu sulit saat otakku secara otomatis membuat daftar prioritas. Aku akan mampir ke toko sebelum pulang, membeli ramen instan dan majalah. Mungkin beli ini dan itu juga. Mumpung tak ada Momo. Setelah itu, game.

Sekolahku melewati hutan dan jalan berliku. Jalannya temaram jika tidak ingin disebut gelap. Sore ini pun tidak terlalu banyak orang. Tapi, Momo pasti tahu. Atau dia bisa pulang menumpang temannya. Terakhir kuperiksa, dia tahu ramalan cuaca. Jadi, dia pasti tahu malam ini akan mendung, bukan?

Lagipula, apa peduliku.

.

"Dell?"

Kutelan ludah, "Hei."

"Lho, Dell," Momo berlari kecil menghampiriku di samping gerbang. "Kupikir aku sudah bilang supaya kau duluan saja."

"Oh? Pasti aku lupa." Sial. Aku jadi aneh. Alasan macam apa itu.

Momo memberiku tatapan yang tak kalah aneh. Alisnya berkerut, tapi bibirnya gemetar menahan senyum. "Pulang sama-sama, kalau begitu?"

Aku menyuruhnya duduk di belakangku.

Saat kami sudah di jalan, entah mengapa aku mencoba menghindari percakapan. Senyap tidak pernah selega ini. Aku mengalihkan perhatian pada jalur gelap yang hanya diterangi satu lampu setiap sepuluh meter. Ini seperti hari biasa, tapi aku tahu aku yang tidak biasa. Semua ini terasa salah.

"Gelap sekali. Untung ada kau."

Aku tak sengaja menabrak kerikil besar dan membuat Momo kaget. Bodoh. Tolol. "Ya. Bisa apa kau tanpa aku."

"Bisa mati?" Momo terkekeh. "Omong-omong, mau tahu aku akan di mana saat lomba nanti?"

"Biar kutebak. Di depan. Di tengah-tengah."

Dia tersentak. "Wah. Kau mengintip tadi?"

"Kau pendek, Momo. Tidak perlu mengintip untuk tahu."

Momo menampar punggungku. "Aku tidak pendek. Kau saja yang raksasa."

Dia tertawa, lalu semuanya menjadi benar.

Aku tidak ingin tahu sekarang jam berapa. Atau apakah hujan akan benar-benar datang. Yang kulakukan hanya mengayuh, memenuhi otakku dengan nyanyian Momo, terkantuk-kantuk, tapi cukup sadar melihat jalan. Tikungan di depan, mengarah ke jalan memutar yang lebih jauh. Terlalu gelap untuk seseorang seperti Momo menyadari kalau-kalau kami berpindah jalur. Aku berbelok. Merasa egois karena ingin mendengarnya bernyanyi lebih banyak.

Aku melewati jalan jauh supaya bisa bersamamu lebih lama. Tidakkah kau paham, Momo? Tidakkah kau?

* * *

"Dell, ajari aku bermain gitar."

"Mau kubacakan bagian favoritku? Dengar—'Kalau aku mati, aku ingin orang terakhir yang kulihat adalah orang yang kusukai'. Bagus, 'kan?"

"Dell, lihat tugas matematika, dong. Persamaan ini membuatku gila."

"Aku buat bekal untukmu, Dell."

"Dell, jangan bengong. Aku jadi menyesal mau sekelompok denganmu."

"Dell, coba—"

"Dell—"

"Dell."

Momo.

Bodoh.

"Kalau aku mati, aku ingin orang terakhir yang kulihat adalah orang yang kusukai."

Kau mengacaukanku. Apa kau senang?

.

.

.

* * *

"Itu senior Yuuma."

Aku melihatnya berjalan dengan diam ke dalam kelas, mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu sebagian orang, duduk di kursi kosong.

"Dia pernah jadi tetanggaku waktu kecil."

"Oh."

"Dia cuti satu tahun."

"Lalu?"

Momo mencubit lenganku, mengabaikan risiko ketahuan guru di depan. "Lalu bertemanlah dengannya. Dia pasti canggung karena tidak kenal siapa pun di kelas."

"Aku bukan relawan, tahu."

Momo melirikku, dan entah bagaimana aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang berteman dengannya."

.

Itu senior Yuuma. Dan itu Momo di sebelahnya.

Momo memberikan sebuah buku, senior itu menggaruk kepala dan menerimanya. Basa-basi sebentar, lalu pergi. Momo berbalik dan melambaikan tangan padaku.

"Dell! Beri aku tumpangan?"

"Kenapa tidak dengan senior Yuuma?" aku tidak sadar menanyakannya.

"Oh. Dia masih ada keperluan di ruang guru. Jadi?"

Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menolaknya. "Ayo, naik."

* * *

 _Dell_ _, tahu tempat beli sepatu basket yang bagus?_

Kemarin kami ketahuan mengobrol, jadi Momo menulis di bukunya. Tulisannya rapi dan kecil-kecil. Kontras berbeda dengan tulisanku saat menjawab: _Tahu_.

 _Di mana?_

 _Kota. Dekat stasiun kereta. Kenapa?_

Aku mengernyit waktu melihat dia menyengir diam-diam. _Senior_ _Yuuma_ _bertanya kemarin._

Sialan.

Seharusnya aku tahu.

 _Dell_ _? Nama tokonya?_

 _Dell_ _?_ _DellDellDell_ _!_

 _Hoi!_

Aku mengabaikan Momo sampai pelajaran selesai.

* * *

Apa kau juga begini waktu memutuskan untuk mengobrol denganku?

"Dell, bengong lagi. Ayo, pulang."

Momo mengganti jepit rambutnya hari ini, aku baru sadar. Rambut merah mudanya juga disisir rapi, sangat mirip warnanya dengan warna rambut senior Yuuma—aku baru sadar. Dan, omong-omong tentang senior itu, dia sedang melambai ke arah kami.

Ke arah Momo, tepatnya.

"Mo, kuingatkan, sepedaku cuma bisa untuk dua orang." Jangan bilang kau akan menaikinya dengan senior itu.

Momo tertawa ringan. "Ya, berjalan saja bertiga, Dell."

Aku tidak mau. Anehkah kalau mengatakan itu?

Ya, aneh. Tapi, itu benar.

"Aku ada urusan. Aku duluan saja."

Wajah kecewa Momo masih terbayang sepanjang jalan. Terserah. Aku akan mengulangi kegiatan-tanpa-Momo yang sempat tertunda. Ke mini market, beli ramen dan majalah, ini dan itu, bermain game semalaman.

Kali ini, aku tahu aku tidak akan menoleh ke belakang.

* * *

"Kau aneh akhir-akhir ini."

Aku membiarkan Momo memilih lagu. Menyembunyikan fokus ke lembar-lembar komik yang isinya bahkan tidak kupahami. Saat Momo menghela napas, kulirik rambutnya yang keluar dari jepit. Aku masih tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Dell. Marah, ya?"

"Tidak. Buat apa marah."

"Entahlah." Momo berhenti di lagu yang pertama kudengar dengannya. "Kau menjauh. Aku ... aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku."

"Sahabatmu ada banyak. Senior Yuuma contohnya."

Momo mengerutkan dahi. "Dia bukan—oh, sudahlah. Maksudku bukan itu. Kau sahabatku, Dell."

Dan sahabatmu satu ini adalah seorang pembohong, Momo. Kau belum sadar?

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menjauh."

Momo menatapku lama, seperti ingin menanamkan warna hijau cemerlang matanya di memori otakku. Dan dia memang berhasil. Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah lupa saat terakhir aku mendengar lagu dengannya itu.

"Terima kasih, Dell."

* * *

"Dell, senior Yuuma bilang akan mengajariku main piano!"

"Senior Yuuma tidak suka buku yang kupinjamkan. Aku tidak tahu dia suka buku apa."

"Aku sudah menconteknya dari senior Yuuma, Dell. Hehe. Tapi terima kasih, ya."

"... senior Yuuma juga. Bayangkan betapa repotnya aku setiap pagi karena membuatkan bekal kalian."

"Dell, kita sekelompok tiga orang, ya? Tugasnya akan jauh lebih mudah."

"Dell, senior Yuuma akan—"

"Senior Yuuma—"

"Yuuma."

"Yuuma?" aku mengerutkan dahi. "Kau lupa honorifik 'senior'?"

"Yah, tidak apa, 'kan? Kita juga sekelas dan ...," Momo memandang tangannya lamat-lamat. "Sebenarnya aku ingin cerita ini dari dulu."

"Apa?"

"Senior Yuuma dulu adalah pacar kakakku."

Haruskah aku terkejut? "Dulu."

Sekarang Momo meremas tangannya. "Ya. Dan seharusnya aku tahu—tidak. Aku memang sudah tahu. Dia masih menyukainya, Luka yang beruntung. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Aku tidak tahu harus apa. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

* * *

Hingga suatu malam, sepulang dari latihan basket, seseorang menghentikan sepedaku dari bayang-bayang tembok sekolah.

Momo.

"Dell."

Dia masih memakai seragam sekolah. Jepit rambutnya tidak ada, dan hidungnya merah. Malam awal musim panas tidak pernah sedingin itu hingga membuat hidung seseorang merah. Kusampingkan sepeda. "Apa yang kau lakukan gelap-gelap begini? Bukannya tadi pulang dengan Yuuma?"

Momo menyengir saat menggelengkan kepala. Tapi ujung bibirnya bergetar. "Gagal. Tidak jadi. Aku mengacaukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mengatakan hal buruk. Aku ingin dia melupakan kakakku."

Momo tiba-tiba saja menghindari mataku. Dia menunduk, meringis. Aku memang berharap tidak melihat matanya, atau aku akan pusing lagi.

"Karena kau menyukainya."

Aku tahu. Selama ini aku dihantui fakta itu. Menggelikan. Sebagai sahabatnya aku bahkan tidak bisa apa-apa ketika Momo memandangku, genangan air di kelopak matanya.

"Dari dulu. Bayangkan, Dell, aku harus menutup rapat semuanya dari dulu." Momo mengusap matanya dengan kasar, seolah hanya dengan begitu air matanya akan hilang. Bodoh.

Aku menjangkaunya. Menunggu reaksinya. Momo masih menangis, dan tidak berkata apa-apa saat aku memeluknya, mengusap puncak kepalanya, mendengarnya. Momo bersandar padaku, dan aku tiba-tiba merasa ingin melindunginya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang aku rasakan karena menyukainya, berkhianat, bersembunyi, takut. Kau ... kau _tidak tahu_ , Dell."

Ya. Kau juga tidak akan tahu, Momo. Tidak akan pernah tahu.

* * *

Momo meninggal keesokan harinya.

Kecelakaan. Tidak ada saksi mata kecuali orang yang memiliki janji temu dengannya hari minggu itu. Orang yang sama dengan yang bertengkar dengan Momo tempo hari di koridor. Dia adalah senior Yuuma.

Senior Yuuma masuk dengan wajah pucat. Seisi sekolah tahu beritanya. Seisi sekolah menatapnya. Dia menatapku. Ada rasa bersalah di wajahnya, bingung, kesal, tidak menyangka. Dia seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi diurungkannya, lalu dia keluar entah ke mana.

Meja Momo di sebelahku dihiasi oleh bertangkai-tangkai bunga. Mawar, bunga-entah-apa, dan sebagainya. Tempayan yang ada di tengah penuh, jadi beberapa yang tidak muat hanya diletakkan di atas mejanya. Kalau Momo masih hidup, aku yakin dia akan berkata, 'Aku akan wangi sepanjang tahun karena semua ini.'

Tapi, dia tidak ada.

Di antara wajah-wajah kehilangan, wajah-wajah berduka, aku tidak menemukannya.

Kau senang, Momo?

* * *

Tapi, aku tidak senang.

Semuanya kacau. Baik untuk senior Yuuma dan aku.

Tengah hari, dia menyeretku ke atap sekolah. Matanya liar, tapi sedih. Aku tidak tahu. Apa memang ada campuran dua hal itu? "Apa yang kau dengar salah, Dell," katanya memulai.

Aku mengembuskan napas, memperkecil kemungkinan orang ini membaca ekspresiku. "Aku dengar senior tidak bersalah. Apa itu yang senior maksud?"

Dia mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan. Kulihat agak gemetar. Lalu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sama tajamnya dengan pandangan matanya. "Aku sudah mencoba, Dell! Aku menghubungi rumah sakit. Aku—aku—kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat seseorang meninggal di depanmu. Tapi, itu bukan salahku!"

"Mudah mengatakannya. Tapi, apa aku akan percaya?"

"Apa?"

"Kalian bertengkar di sekolah. Beberapa orang belum pulang sore itu. Aku juga, tapi Momo memberitahuku. Yang lain? Mereka bisa mengaitkan hal itu dengan kau yang bertemu Momo kemarin. Senior tahu, 'kan, bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang mengerikan?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kubicarakan. Pikiranku mulai terpencar dan sulit sekali fokus pada senior Yuuma yang perlahan mundur ke belakang, yang menunduk saat berlari pergi. Beberapa ingatan berkelebat, tumpang-tindih di kepalaku, tapi aku sendiri kini. Dan aku sadar apa yang terjadi.

Senior Yuuma absen sejak saat itu dan tidak ada kabar darinya—aku bahkan tidak repot mencari tahu.

Aku tidak senang, Momo. Tapi jika kau tahu ini kebohongan, maka kau akan melihat aku tersenyum. Aku senang. _Senang,_ Momo _._

Aku adalah pembohng.

* * *

Dan ini rahasia kecil kita.

Aku ada di sana. Di seberang jalan yang cukup sepi. Tidak sengaja melihat mereka, lalu bersembunyi. Momo tampak cantik dengan setelan gaun putih, tapi wajahnya merah. Senior Yuuma terlihat menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi Momo menggeleng. Lalu semuanya seperti rekaman suara yang jelek.

"Kakakku sudah mati, Yuuma! Dua tahun lalu. Dan itu cukup untukku berhenti sembunyi!"

Kau senang, Momo?

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyadari. Aku bukan sahabatnya dari awal. Momo menyimpan semuanya. Dan aku menyimpan bagianku sendiri. Kami hanya dipermainkan. Atau kami yang bermain peran? Tidak ada penjelasan masuk akal di kepalaku.

Jadi begitulah. Ada yang hancur dalam diriku. Seandainya kau jujur padaku. Seandainya aku jujur. Seandainya aku tidak salah mengartikan semua ini. Seandainya begitu, apa akan ada yang berubah?

Senior Yuuma pergi, lalu Momo mengejarnya. Aku bertanya-tanya apa dia akan mengejar seandainya itu aku. Kujawab, ya, dia akan berlari. Momo terlalu baik untuk seorang pembohong sepertiku. Dia bahkan tidak melihat ke arah yang lain. Dan aku tidak berusaha menghentikan lajunya—atau mobil itu.

Tiba-tiba saja aku seperti menonton film dalam gerakan lambat: suara klakson yang terlambat, rem yang diinjak terlambat, dan tubuh Momo yang seakan terbang. Terlambat, pikirku. Tapi mimpinya satu itu telah tercapai.

Kemudian mobil itu berlalu begitu saja, seakan pengemudinya baru saja menginjak batang pohon, bukan hal besar untuk diabaikan. Tapi senior Yuuma kembali, dia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar—brutal. Dia menelpon seseorang, berlutut di samping Momo, lalu pergi dengan cepat. Dia sudah menghilang di persimpangan jalan, dan aku masih diam. Dari jauh, aku melihat warna merah yang lebih pekat pada rambut Momo. Dia masih berbaring diam.

"Momo."

Aku mendekat. Momo melihatku, matanya yang hijau itu. Dia tersenyum. Mungkin merasa senang bisa melihatku, atau merasa aku akan melindunginya. Tapi, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak berpikir menghubungi rumah sakit, atau membopongnya untuk mencari pertolongan pertama. Aku bahkan tidak melakukan tindakan heroik seperti merobek bajuku untuk menghentikan perdarahannya. Aku diam, menatapnya yang menatapku dan bertanya-tanya.

"D-Dell ...?"

"Ssh," aku ingin sekali mengusap wajahnya, tapi urung. Bagaimana kalau seseorang menemukan sidik jariku? "Tahu kenapa tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku selain kau? Aku egois. Aku pembohong, Momo. Dan aku ingin jadi orang yang terakhir kau lihat. Seperti novel yang kau sukai, bukan?"

Kau pasti senang.

Langit di matanya memukau. Aku duduk di sana, di sampingnya, menjaganya. Memastikan bahwa akulah yang terakhir ada di pantulan mata itu sebelum dia meninggal. Momo tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi matanya berair.

Aku berbohong sampai akhir.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku mengosongkan laci Momo seminggu kemudian, membuang bunga-bunga yang sudah layu. Tidak ada orang yang bertanya saat aku menyimpannya di dalam tasku: buku-buku, kertas tercoreng, kotak pensil, novel. Akan kuberikan pada keluarganya nanti.

Aku mengusap mejanya pelan, menjadikannya kebiasaan. Semua orang di kelas menatapku dengan iba, banyak simpati, dan tepukan di punggung. Tidak ada yang melakukannya untuk Yuuma. Tidak ada yang tahu rahasia kecil kita.

(Aku pelakunya.)

Bukankah sudah kukatakan di awal cerita? Aku seorang pembohong. Aku egois. Aku mengerikan. Aku terlalu menyukainya. Lagipula,

kenapa _kau_ percaya padaku?


End file.
